iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
390 BC
[[ስዕል:390B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 114: 390 BC. Previous map: 400 BC. Next map: 365 BC (Maps Index)]] 390 BC - BRENNER III BURNS ROME MAIN EVENTS 399 BC - Death of Socrates In 399 BC, the Greek philosopher Socrates, aged 70, was condemned to drink poison hemlock for teaching impiety, immorality and corruption, in Athens. Macedonia went through a series of short-lived rulers this decade. First Archelaus I was overthrown in 399 BC by his courtier Craterus, who ruled only 4 days before being replaced by the rightful heir, Orestes, with his uncle as coregent, Aeropus II. Orestes died in 396 BC, and Aeropus in 395 BC, being succeeded then by Archelaus II, brother of Orestes. In 394 BC, Archelaus II was killed while hunting, and then Amyntas II, a descendant of Alexander I, followed soon by Pausanias, son of Aeropus II, took the Macedonian throne. Later that same year, Pausanias too was overthrown by Amyntas III, another descendant of Alexander I. In 393 BC, the Illyrians drove Amyntas III out and installed Argaeus II in Macedon, but by 392 BC, Amyntas III, with Thessalian help, had reclaimed his throne. Hebryzelmus followed Amadocus I in Thrace in 390 BC, while Sindike was now an independent neighbor of the Bosporan kingdom, under Hekataios. 399 BC - Nepherites I in Egypt Like Macedonia, Egypt too underwent intense competition for the throne during this time. Pharaoh Amenirdisu was overthrown in 399 BC by Nepherites I, a military commander. He was succeeded by his son Hakor (Achoris) in 392 BC, but in 391 BC Hakor was driven out by Psammuthes (Pashierenmut) in another coup. A year later, in 390 BC, Hakor returned and defeated Psammuthes, reclaiming his former title. In Eriu, Ugaine Mor, grandson of Dui Ladrach and adopted son of Cinaeth and Macha, overthrew Rechtaid Rigderg in 398 BC. Manton I succeeded Rettan in Fyla in 396 BC. 398 BC - Brenner and Belinus Molmutius Dunwallon was succeeded by his sons Brenner (Bran, Brennus) and Belinus (Beli). After a brief but bitter struggle in 398 BC, they divided Britannia between them along the river Humber, Belinus taking the south and Brennus the north. By 394 BC, after defeating an invasion by Edwetro or Chelf, petty king of the Morini, Brenner went off to Lochlann (Norway) and married the daughter of the king, Elsing. The earliest version of the British chronicles makes Elsing the name of the princess; in later ones, Elsing is rather the king's name. When Brenner heard word that Belinus had seized his territory north of the Humber, he headed home with a Lochlann army. His fleet was intercepted by the fleet of the king of Danica, Guthodag, who also had designs on the princess, and managed to capture the ship she was on. After this however, a storm blew Guthodag's fleet to the coast of Northumberland, where Belinus captured them. Brenner landed in Albanacta with his Norwegian army, but when Belinus' force cut them down, Brenner fled to Gallia. Belinus spared Guthodag and the princess after they agreed to rule Danica as vassals of Britannia. This Guthodag is thus the only Danish king known by name in the lengthy gap between Hugleik (1103-1050 BC) and Frode II (175-145 BC). Belinus went on to complete the sanctuary roads begun by his father in Britannia. In Gallia, Brenner ended up at the court of the king of Senones, Allobroges, and Bavaria, who was Breitmar, as named in German records. French sources call that king Alabra, a corruption of the tribal name Allobroges, while the British ones call him Seguin, a corruption combining both Senones and Burguin, Welsh for Burgundy, i.e. Allobroges. Since the names Alabra and Seguin seem to be derived from the territories or peoples he ruled, Breitmar is likely closest to being correct. At any rate, he seems to have adopted Brenner, the son of Molmutius, as his heir, and given him a princess, then died, leaving him as Brenner III in Bavaria. Brenner then launched an invasion to retake Britannia from Belinus, but their mother Tonwenna met him on the shore and reconciled the two brothers. With a now united force, Belinus and Brenner went on to subject or reunify Swabia with Bavaria following the reign of Rogar, and most of Gallia, and even some eastern territories. Finally with a vast force of Britons, Gauls and Teutons, they invaded and defeated Etruria and Latium and burnt Rome in 390 BC, as recorded by Roman and Greek historians.